paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugsy
Bugsy belongs to Lunar Lex. She is an animal control pup, and my first Paw Patrol OC, created back in summer 2014. Personality Bugsy is very goofy and silly, but clumsy at times because of her long and lanky body, but not as clumsy as Marshall. She is also a lot more tomboyish compared to Skye, and often does lots more boyish things. But that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy girl time with the other girls. Even if Bugsy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she is sure brave and knows how to deal with any kinds of bugs and animals at anytime. The only thing she's afraid of are firecrackers and thunder, which aren't much of a problem because they never really come along. So, to say the least. Bugsy's afraid of loud, sudden noises. Her trainee is Hickory. Bio Bugsy is a corgi pup who was originally a stray, while still being a purebred corgi. She lived with her older paternal half sister, Carly, her younger twin brother Toffee, and her parents, Wendy and Bradley. She had her own almost-broken net which was found in the garbage, and she enjoyed messing around with it and catching things. She also enjoyed wandering around, and had a remarkable talent; being able to understand animals. However, she only understood mammals and birds. One day, Bugsy was wandering around, and she heard a scream. She saw that the Paw Patrol was being chased by an angry swarm of flies. Chase himself was even too terrified to fire his net, but that's when the fearless Bugsy appeared with her own butterfly net and rounded up the flies.The PAW Patrol rewarded her with accepting her as an official member, and her tag has a fly on it, because she saved the crew from just that. Later after Bugsy joined, Toffee died of a terrible disease, and since Carly felt torn and lonely about her brother's death, she went out to look for Bugsy. Sure enough, she found her, and after saving the Paw Patrol from a tree, Carly joined as well. Bugsy's parents still visit their daughters every now and then, expressing how proud of them they are. When she gets older, she marries Adam. She has two pups named Lulu and Egbert, and adopts one named Alfie. Appearance Bugsy is a reddish-brown corgi with white markings. She has a small chip in her left ear due to the encounter with the flies. Her eyes are blue, and she has prominent freckles scattered on top of her snout. Her tail is naturally stubby. Uniform Bugsy wears a lime green vest with a small pocket on each side just for decoration. She has a lime green and white cap similar to Rocky's. Her collar is a darker green and her pup tag has a picture of a fly on it. Trivia Tools *Maneuverable net (similar to a butterfly net, but can widen and shrink) *Net shooter (in van. this fires a bigger net for bigger animals.) *Tranquelizer dart Vehicle *Bugsy drives a lime green van with a picture of a trail of darker green paw prints on each side. Its headlights have a purplish tint. It has a large trunk with cages in the back. Fears *Thunder (not the OC), firecrackers, and other loud sudden noises Catchphrases *"Nothing bugs Bugsy!" *"Big or small, I'll take care of them all!" Random *Bugsy was about to catch only bugs and be something like an extreminator, but I thought that wouldn't be good for a show like Paw Patrol. *Bugsy was also about to be Rocky's mate, but then I saw Tundra and thought she was a better mate for Rocky. *She's mates with Adam, my scientist pup. *Bugsy and her half-sister Carly have the same father, but different mothers. Carly's mother's name is Paige, and she's a golden retriever/lab mix. *One of Bugsy's good friends is Med. (Ask if you want your OC to be her friend. She loves making new ones!) Gallery Bugsy Headshot by Flaming-Para-dise.png|A headshot of Bugsy drawn by Flaming-Para-dise on DA. Bugsy by WolfCrystalXD.png|Another lovely peice of art from someone, this one was by WolfCrystalXD on DA as a commission. Bugsy screenshot.png|Adorable screenshot of Bugsy by Puppylove5. Thank you sooo much! Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Corgi Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters